


reflections

by youdidwinsodidi



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidwinsodidi/pseuds/youdidwinsodidi
Summary: who are we?  short fluff story.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	reflections

Fai knew himself quite well. In fact, he considered himself to be the only person he truly knew. He has had many friends over the years. Many people that have entered and left his life as if it had been nothing. He doesn’t know those people, he told himself. If he had known them, he would know why they left him and wouldn’t have left him in the first place.

But there were many things that Fai also didn’t know about himself. This was a truth that he had to start facing when he met Kurogane. Kurogane, who was filled with rage and passion. Kurogane who would use piercing eyes to stare him to the ground. Kurogane, who would put him in his place if he felt like it. Kurogane who felt like home to him. Kurogane who loved him. Kurogane. Kurogane. _Kurogane_ _._

Fai wondered in those moments if he had truly known himself. Perhaps Kurogane was the one who actually knew him rather than himself? It scared him, honestly. Quite often he found himself tracing a finger down against his face appearing in the reflection of the mirror. Resting on an almost invisible scar.

_Kurogane_.

The name echoes in his thoughts as he thinks about him. Kurogane knew Fai. He knew Fai in a way that Fai didn’t want to know himself. It’s nicer to have an idea of yourself that doesn’t match who you actually believe in.

_Kurogane._

The man whose stares have set Fai’s soul on fire. Soft touches lingering on his skin as if he had just been burnt by passion. A rollercoaster that goes through his mind. _Kurogane!_ Kurogane.

Fai isn’t stupid either. He knows that he sees himself in a certain context. A context in which Kurogane doesn’t see him in. Wondering what is the real him. Is it him that is engraved in his past, or is it Kurogane’s view? Who is Fai?

Who am I?

Who are you?

Fai’s blue eyes are piercing at himself in the reflection.

_“I am_ me.” He whispers to himself in the mirror. He barely notices Kurogane’s arms coming from behind him, softly sneaking around him.

“No,” Kurogane whispers deeply as he buries his head into Fai’s neck as the blonde exposed his neck a little more to the ninja. “You are _mine_.”

“And me?” Kurogane continues, leaving soft kisses on Fai’s neck and collarbones. “I am _yours.”_

And Fai decided that is all he needed to know about himself. He was home. 


End file.
